<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loosen Up and Let Go by kohakuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151410">Loosen Up and Let Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuns/pseuds/kohakuns'>kohakuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuns/pseuds/kohakuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’ve got just the thing for you...” Rinne brings a hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out and digging for something he’s stuffed in there. He makes a little victorious sound as he pulls it out, presenting it to HiMERU.</p><p>Between his fingers is a little baggie with two small white pils, and he shakes it in front of HiMERU with a grin. “Wanna try?”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind, Amagi?”</p><p>The redhead keeps waving around the little plastic, shaking the pills inside. “You need to loosen up a bit! This will make you feel real good, I promise.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/HiMERU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loosen Up and Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before anything else, I put in a couple of my own HiMERU conspiracy theories in here, namely:<br/>1. OGmeru’s current state in the hospital. I tried to keep it pretty vague.<br/>2. My hc that Kaname/HiMERU is about Rinne’s age.</p><p>Some warnings:<br/>There’s mentions of alcohol and smoking at some point. HiMERU’s high the whole time they fuck btw so it’s pretty dub-con in that sense. No safeword or anything of the sort established for the choking.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday” “HiMERU”!<br/>Have some “birthday” sex. As a treat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HiMERU could barely hear his footsteps as he drags himself up the staircase of his apartment complex through the pounding rain. He had been caught in the shower as he walked back home from the hospital, but he was lucky enough to have that little umbrella in his bag he always brings for incidents like this. He couldn’t help but think that the sky, or perhaps Orihime herself, was weeping for him as he trudged back home from a truly awful visit with his little brother. HiMERU headed straight to the hospital right after that party at the CosPro office, even managing to convince the nurses to let him bring in a special little cake Shiina had made for the occasion, but the younger man was not in a particularly good mood that day. HiMERU had tried to get him to calm down, but with little success. His brother told him to leave and when he tried to plead for him to reconsider, the other man had lashed out and grabbed him by the arm, forcing the nurses to pull him away and drag HiMERU out of the room.</p><p>He moves his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear as he reaches the last step to his floor. Raising his eyes from the concrete to look down the hall, HiMERU spots a figure sitting right next to his door, knees up and back to the wall.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, he notices the bright red hair and realizes that it’s Rinne Amagi.</p><p>Rinne looks his way as he approaches and gets to his feet, picking up two plastic bags with both hands. There’s a smile on his face that widens into a splitting grin, eyes crinkling, and Rinne raises a bag adorned hand to wave at him.</p><p>“Yo, Merumeru! Welcome home!”</p><p>HiMERU brings a hand up to lower the mask on his face, giving his unit leader a sharp look. “Amagi. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Rinne laughs, a sound that echoes in the empty hallway. “Rinne-chan is touched by your warm greeting! I’ve been waiting for you aaaall night but HiMERU-kun came back home so late!”</p><p>A sigh passes through HiMERU’s lips and he shakes his head. “HiMERU is not in the mood for games. Please leave.”</p><p>At his words, Rinne cuts the act and looks him up and down with a hum. “Aight, got it. Look, I was at the pachinko parlor with a pretty unlucky streak, then the rain started fuckin’ pourin’, man. Merumeru’s place was just way closer than Niki’s so I thought, hmm. He’d offer poor little Rinne some shelter, right?”</p><p>The taller man adds a pout for good measure, but HiMERU shakes his head. “Incorrect. HiMERU shall not be offering you “shelter”. In fact, HiMERU wonders how Amagi even knew where HiMERU lived despite having never been here before...?”</p><p>“Stingy, huh...” Rinne raises a brow at him. “Look, I brought dinner and drinks!”</p><p>Thunder booms in the distance and HiMERU sighs again as the lighting flashes. As annoying as Amagi may be, he knows he shouldn’t send him back out in this weather. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, HiMERU unlocks the door and leaves it open behind him.</p><p>Rinne steps into his apartment as he flicks the lights on, illuminating the hallway and the living room. </p><p>“Shoes off.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Rinne places the bags to the side and slips his shoes off, placing them neatly next to HiMERU’s own.</p><p>“Amagi. You’re soaked. Wait right here and HiMERU will bring you dry clothes.” He takes off his cap and walks off, leaving Rinne behind by the door.</p><p>“Got it, chief!”</p><p>HiMERU rolls his eyes as he walks away, back turned from the redhead. His bedroom is cold and dark, and HiMERU discards his bag next to the bed. He quickly rummages through his dresser for the biggest shirt and pair of shorts he could find, hoping it would at least be a decent fit on the other man. He’s slightly taller than HiMERU himself, shoulders much wider and with a little more muscle, but he thinks this old t-shirt should fit well enough. </p><p>He must have taken a little longer than Rinne would have liked because he fails to spot him back by the doorway and finds him in the kitchen instead, stripped down to nothing but his boxers. HiMERU’s brows furrow in frustration.</p><p>“— Didn’t HiMERU tell you to wait by the door?”</p><p>Rinne, who is busy setting up the table with various food in tupperwares, pauses. “Huh? Yeah, well, I left my wet clothes in a pile over there. Are you gonna hang ‘em up somewhere?”</p><p>He opens his mouth to complain about Rinne’s manners, but realizes it would be better not to. HiMERU likes to think that he is starting to get used to Amagi’s antics, but the man truly makes him want to pull his hair out at times. Calm down, he tells himself. Amagi is sharper than he lets on, HiMERU knows. HiMERU <i>knows</i> this, but it frustrates him to no end when his unit leader’s thought process defies all common logic and decency. </p><p>With a sigh, HiMERU places the folded clothes on an empty part of the table and tells him to put them on. He drags himself back to the entryway, picking up the wet articles with a cringe. He was surprised when Amagi placed his shoes properly next to his, but he should’ve known better than to expect too much from the blockhead.</p><p>Upon returning to the kitchen after hanging up the clothes in the bathroom, HiMERU notices that the other man has successfully finished two tasks: dressing himself, and setting whatever it is he brought on the table. He catches him with his head behind the fridge door, stuffing in things from the plastic bag in his other hand.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>Rinne shuts the fridge a moment later, crumpling the plastic bag in his fists. “Dinner, care of yours truly.” He does a little bow, and snickers. “OK, they’re leftovers from the party earlier, but you ain’t had dinner yet, right? Let’s eat!”</p><p>He drags a chair away from the table and sits himself down heavily, grabbing his chopsticks before HiMERU even gets a chance to reject his offer. He’s tired. It’s been a very long and rather eventful day. The party back at Ensemble Square was a lot of fun, he admits, and HiMERU was honestly not expecting the rest of Crazy:B to play along considering what they know. He thought it would be an awful time - having to pretend to be his brother on his special day, keeping up the “HiMERU” farce when he simply wanted to be at the hospital with him, but he was surprised at how nice and pleasant it was to see everyone wishing HiMERU - wishing his brother - a happy birthday. Seeing people, some aware and others unaware of the truth, celebrating HiMERU... it made him truly very happy.</p><p>The problem was what happened after that. Well, HiMERU thinks that following Amagi’s whims would just be a better choice for all parties involved right now. Said parties being: himself, a long shower, and his bed.</p><p>HiMERU sits across Rinne, saying his thanks. The man in front of him is just wolfing down his meal, so HiMERU guesses he could get away with just eating a decent amount and be done with it. The rain outside isn’t calming down yet, which is a little annoying, and he hopes it lightens up in an hour or two, tops, so he can finally kick him out of his apartment.</p><p>Amagi doesn’t seem to be particularly interested in talking much, thankfully. He’s busy devouring Shiina’s cooking, leftovers they may be. HiMERU has to agree that the food still tastes amazing. He will have to give Shiina his thanks again later. He outdid himself with the feast he prepared for HiMERU‘s birthday party. </p><p>Ah, he hadn’t noticed that Amagi prepared a glass of cola for him. How nice. </p><p>“So,” Rinne starts, and HiMERU cringes to himself. He spoke too soon. Amagi talks with his mouth full and HiMERU has to keep his eyes down on his own plate so he wouldn’t lose his appetite at the sight. “Great party today, huh? Too bad they didn’t bring out the drinks like they did in mine, but,” He swallows and laughs. “I guess there shouldn’t be alcohol in, uh, children’s parties?”</p><p>HiMERU takes a sip from his drink before responding. “— That is to be expected. HiMERU thinks you shouldn’t ever consume alcoholic beverages within office premises ever again after that... disaster a few months ago.”</p><p>“Disaster? C’mon, it was a blast. And dont’cha pretend to be all nice and clean, Merumeru, you had a couple of drinks when we got back to Niki’s and absolutely crushed him at that board game. Haha! Man, thinkin’ ‘bout his face when he realized he was fucked still cracks me up.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile at Rinne’s reminiscing. He has to admit, their little after-party back at Shiina’s apartment was quite fun. Amagi had brought drinks and a bunch of board games, and Shiina pulled out a special cake from their fridge which they split between the four of them. He thought the drinks would be a bad idea, especially with Oukawa around, but the boy surprisingly handled his alcohol way better than Shiina could ever wish to.</p><p>HiMERU stays mostly silent for the duration of their meal, letting Rinne fill the room with his booming laugh and chatter. He nods and hums along at certain points, and he has to admit that Amagi has lightened up his mood quite a bit by just being an all-encompassing presence in his silent and empty home.</p><p>Food mostly wiped out, Rinne stands and stretches his arms. HiMERU’s shirt, a little too short for him, rides up, and he can’t help but take a peek and appreciate the sight silently.</p><p>“The rain hasn’t lightened one bit... HiMERU will take care of the dishes, as thanks. The TV remote should be on the coffee table.”</p><p>He sees this unit mate pull out a box and two cans of beer from the fridge before he flops onto the couch. “Great, you do that. Niki never lets me wash the dishes, ‘ya know.”</p><p>“— you wash the dishes?”</p><p>Rinne laughs. “I tried, like, once. It was his birthday or something. Broke a lot of shit, though. I was tryn’a be nice! He always does the cooking anyway so that means he should wash the dishes he uses for the food he makes.”</p><p>“Somehow, HiMERU thinks that’s not how the arrangement should work.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool, man. Have ya ever heard him complain? That guy’s obsessed with me.”</p><p>“Amagi. You’re delusional.” he chuckles quietly to himself, shaking his head at Rinne’s words. </p><p>Rinne laughs out loud, sound overpowering the voices from the television. “Don’t be jealous, Rinne-kun has a special place in his heart just for Merumeru and Kohaku-chan, too.”</p><p>There’s quite a bit more to wash than he’s used to, but he manages to complete the task. He makes a mental note to make sure to return all those plastic containers to Shiina at some point. Shutting the tap and drying his hands, HiMERU approaches the couch to sit next to Rinne. The redhead cracks open a beer and offers it to him. </p><p>“Let’s cap off the night on a good note, yeah?”</p><p>He pushes the can away from himself, rejecting the offer. “— HiMERU will have to decline.” Rinne pouts and shakes the can around side to side. There’s a box - chocolate cupcakes, HiMERU notes - on the table. “He will have the cupcakes instead,” he says, hoping to appease him.</p><p>“Fair, booze and chocolate don’t really match, I guess?” The redhead grabs one for himself and bites in, bits of the bread falling on his borrowed shirt. </p><p>HiMERU gives him a questioning look and Rinne shrugs.</p><p>They sit in silence as they watch whatever it is Amagi put on the TV, and he’s relieved that the other man has finally settled down. Rinne tips his head back, draining the last of his beer, and he pops open another can.</p><p>“So,” he starts, breaking the silence between them. “Rough visit?” HiMERU notices Rinne’s eyes on his arm, the red scratch marks still welting on his skin. The taller man nods in its direction, lifting his gaze up to HiMERU’s with a questioning look.</p><p>“I - HiMERU would rather not discuss it.”</p><p>He sees Rinne sharply raise an eyebrow at his slip, and the other man takes a sip from the can as he stares him down.</p><p>“You know,” HiMERU already knows he won’t like what Rinne’s about to tell him. “You can, I dunno, drop the act. There’s no one else here.”</p><p>How irritating. This man forces himself into his home - a place which has never had a single guest since he moved in; his private, safe space - and talks like he belongs here. He doesn’t like that one bit. He feels his jaw clench for a moment in annoyance. HiMERU could be having a nice, relaxing night, trying to forget the incident from earlier with his brother, but instead this Rinne Amagi decides to point out his little injury and remind him just how much of a disaster it had been. It wasn’t the first time by any means, but it never did get any easier. </p><p>Besides, Amagi should know better than to try and discuss his brother with him. Wasn’t this an unwritten rule in their relationship as unit mates? HiMERU knows that the Vice President probably gave him enough information from the get go, and Amagi is smart enough to connect the dots with whatever he picks up through some research and snooping, but he should stop at that. Must he really pry any further?</p><p>Rinne clicks his tongue and runs his free hand through his hair. “Aight, you’re mad. You’re getting mad, ain’t ya? You’re doing your silent deep thinkin’ thing. Really, though, you need to learn how to loosen up <i>sometimes</i>, Meru, you’ll drive yourself crazy.”</p><p>“— I do not want to hear any more of this from you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Rinne is evidently surprised at his choice of words. “You know, I’ve got just the thing for you...” he says this as he brings a hand into his pocket, pulling his phone out and digging for something he’s stuffed in there. He makes a little victorious sound as he pulls it out, presenting it to HiMERU.</p><p>Between his fingers is a little baggie with two small white pils, and he shakes it in front of HiMERU with a grin. “Wanna try?”</p><p>Shocked, HiMERU leans away from Rinne, bright eyes glued to what’s in Rinne’s hand. “Are you out of your mind, Amagi?”</p><p>The redhead keeps waving around the little plastic, shaking the pills inside. “I told ya, you need to loosen up a bit! This will make you feel real good, I promise.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. You should leave. Now.”</p><p>With a pout on his thin lips, Rinne makes a whining sound. “Geez, chill the fuck out. I swear, the guy I got this from ain’t the shady kind. I’ve tried it before and look at me!”</p><p>“— Shady kind? Amagi, if that... is what I think it is, then HiMERU is certain you acquired that from a suspicious person.”</p><p>“Pshh... <i>suspicious person</i>, he says. Yea, I guess, what about it? Ain’t you a totally suspicious guy too? I mean, with the. Identity... thing. You’ve got goin’ on?” Rinne waves a hand, gesturing at HiMERU from head to toe.</p><p>He knows Amagi is mocking him and trying to rile him up, but he has his limits. HiMERU overestimated his capacity to deal with this man’s crazy ideas. He breathes out heavily through his nose and closes his eyes, turning away from him.</p><p>“— Enough. Drop it. Keep that thing or leave.”</p><p>A whistle, and HiMERU hears the crinkling of the plastic as Rinne stuffs it back into his pocket. “Gotcha. No drugs. I ain’t gonna force you, then.”</p><p>The air between them is tense, but HiMERU choses to ignore it by keeping his eyes on the television screen and biting into Shiina’s chocolate cupcake. He fails to pay attention to how much time has passed nor to what is going on in the screen, instead listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the window panes and forcing himself to clear his thoughts. His mind is brought back to earth when he feels Rinne draping an arm over the back of the couch, the tips of his fingers running along his collarbone. </p><p>Well. If that’s what Amagi wants tonight, then he should try a little harder to curry his favor.</p><p>The hand pulls back. Paying no mind to whatever Rinne is doing as he moves about in his seat, HiMERU is caught off guard when a hand clenches around his jaw, forcing it open, and a mouth crashes against his. </p><p>Rinne’s fingers are pressing in to the point of pain, and HiMERU flattens his palms on his chest to push him away with little success. He can feel Rinne’s tongue sliding into his mouth, and - there’s something. HiMERU makes a sound in surprise when he realizes one of the little pills from earlier is being pushed to the back of his tongue, and he tries to shove Rinne off with as much strength as he can.</p><p>Parting their lips, Rinne places a hand over HiMERU’s face, covering his mouth and nose. He involuntarily swallows down the drug and he catches his breath harshly as the palm is moved away and his jaw is released.</p><p>HiMERU coughs into his fist, hoping he could somehow spit out whatever it is Amagi forced him to swallow. He lifts his head to give him a glare, yellow eyes reflecting the light from the TV. His unit leader simply looks back at him with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s just ecstasy, man. Chill. You’ll thank me later.” With that, Rinne wiggles around in his seat until he’s comfortably leaning back on the couch, hands behind his head and eyes on the screen.</p><p>Frustrated, HiMERU roughly pushes his hair back from his face then rubs a hand against the sore spot on his jaw. He couldn’t believe Amagi just did that. HiMERU knows he is an extreme man, but really? Effects aside, he’s more worried about getting caught being involved with something like this and how it could tarnish HiMERU‘s reputation. He moves to stand from the couch and head to the washroom.</p><p>“You went too far this time, Amagi.”</p><p>A hand quickly reaches out to grab his arm, and Rinne pulls him back to his seat. HiMERU winces, feeling Rinne’s rough fingers against the long scratches on his arm. Heavy hands are moved to settle on his shoulders and Rinne shakes his head vigorously like a wet dog.</p><p>“No, no, no. Don’t do thaaat...” he whines, and the corner of his lips lift into a smile. “Don’t ya trust me, Merumeru?”</p><p>“— Absolutely not. Not after what you just did - hands off.” He slaps Rinne’s wrists away and levels a glare back up at him. “Do you actually think this is funny?”</p><p>“Funny? Sure, a lil’ bit. But like I said, you need to chill out. Ya boy’s just lendin’ a hand. Relax,” Long fingers reach up to brush back his hair, and Rinne repeatedly combs them through the blue strands. “You’ll feel real good in a lil’ bit. At least trust me on that.”</p><p>At this point, HiMERU feels his will to fight drain out of him, and he’s just back to feeling tired and <i>done</i>. He’s genuinely upset that Amagi would actually go ahead and do something like that. He’s rough, loud, a little violent and acts like a madman, but HiMERU does trust him to a certain degree - at the end of the day, he’s never let Crazy:B down.</p><p>Well, he realizes there’s no more point in dwelling on it. Whatever this is, the effects should hit soon enough. Amagi keeps insisting he’ll enjoy it, so he hopes he <i>at least </i>gets a good experience out of this ordeal. Maybe it will knock him out so he won’t have to deal with the other man anymore tonight. He follows the red head’s lead and leans back, eyes glued to the screen, and takes another cupcake from the box. Something sweet should make him feel better and forget how horrible the man next to him is.</p><p>A hand brushes through his soft hair repeatedly, and HiMERU shivers at the sensation. He licks his lips, enjoying the feeling of nails gently scratching against his scalp. Blinking slowly, he notes the rough sensation on the pads of his fingers and looks down to see his own hand on Rinne’s thigh, fingertips rubbing against a little patch near the bottom of the left leg. He breathes in deeply and watches his hand as he continues the motion.</p><p>“You’ve been doing that for a lil’ while now, you know?” </p><p>Rinne’s voice breaks through the fog in his head, and HiMERU looks up to stare into those bright blue eyes. He bites his bottom lip, slips them out from between his teeth, then catches it again, repeating the motions.</p><p>“Oi, don’t do that.” Rinne laughs to himself. It’s a nice sound, HiMERU thinks, and he wants to hear it again. </p><p>He tips his face up a little closer to Rinne’s, feeling his warm breath against his face, and - oh, he’s kissing him now. Rinne pulls his lower lip into his mouth and runs his tongue against it, and HiMERU lets out a soft sigh. His mouth seals against his and a tongue rubs against his own before it’s sucked on, pulling away his breath with it. He can taste something sweet on his lips then a bitterness that he’s not particularly fond of in Rinne’s mouth, and he pushes him back gently. He spots a little bit of icing on the red head’s chin and HiMERU gives it a lick, flattening his tongue against it before savoring the taste in his own mouth.</p><p>Rinne laughs - there it is again. He watches him as he takes a half eaten cupcake from the table and licks the icing off, letting it cover his whole tongue. He leaves it hanging out of his mouth and his fingers wrap around HiMERU‘s chin, pulling his face closer.</p><p>HiMERU licks the chocolate off Rinne, lapping against his tongue repeatedly. He rubs and tangles his own with the taller man’s - that sweet taste is just <i>divine</i>. His fingers are wrapped at the back of Rinne’s neck and he can feel how warm his skin is between his palms. HiMERU’s thumbs play around with the long red hair - wow, his hair is really thick isn’t it?</p><p>A whine escapes him as Rinne pulls back, holding his face between his rough hands.</p><p>The redhead hums, and HiMERU thinks he can feel that sound reverb inside his chest. “How’re ya feelin’, Merumeru?”</p><p>HiMERU wets his dry lips. “I feel... warm.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rinne strokes the apples of his cheeks with the pads of this thumbs and smiles. “Feels good, right?”</p><p>He nods. “I... this is nice.”</p><p>Rinne laughs a little louder - no, that one isn’t pretty. He sounds like a hyena. “Hearin’ ya talk like that is sooo fuckin’ weird, man.”</p><p>“You’re so warm. Don’t you feel hot, Amagi?”</p><p>Instead of giving an answer, Rinne gets to his feet and pulls HiMERU up from his seat. “C’mon, the couch’s no good for fucking. You should get a bigger one.”</p><p>HiMERU feels his lips form into a pout at that. “It’s a nice couch. HiMERU would like it.”</p><p>“Which HiMERU?” Rinne opens the door to his bedroom and he pulls him in.</p><p>He makes a face at that question. “Which HiMERU? The <i>real</i> one, naturally.”</p><p>“Okaaaay,” the redhead drawls out. “This conversation is gonna get too complicated so we’re dumpin’ it right now.” </p><p>The back of his knees touch the side of the bed and HiMERU feels Rinne’s hand pushing him gently. He lays back onto the soft mattress and it’s like he’s fallen into a cloud. Why is his head hanging off of the cloud? Ah - Rinne crawls onto the bed and pulls him closer to him by his thighs, bringing the back of his head back on the soft, soft sheets. </p><p>Rinne sits on his knees between HiMERU’s legs and he watches as the larger man pulls his shirt off, revealing an expanse of pale skin and hard muscle. The street lights leaking through his window blinds paint Rinne in various lines of orange, and HiMERU traces one from shoulder to shoulder with his finger. </p><p>Leaning over, Rinne slides his hands under HiMERU’s shirt, hiking it up until his chest is exposed to the colder air, and he shivers. He can feel goosebumps rising on his skin, and Rinne runs his hot hands up and down the sides of his waist. The cold metal of his rings catch on the ridges of his ribs, and a soft sound of pleasure escapes him. Rinne wraps his arms around him until his palms are flat on HiMERU’s back, and he can feel the other man’s wider chest rise and fall against his as he buries his face into the side of his neck. His breath is so warm and wet, and his lips make him feel like he’s on fire. HiMERU shivers again.</p><p>HiMERU pulls him closer and runs his hands along Rinne’s broad back, enjoying the slide of his sweaty palms against his skin until the sucking on his neck stops. Rinne tilts his head up, sharp nose brushing against his piercing, and whispers into his ear. “You’re so damn cute like this, Meru. Makes me wanna mess ya up real good.”</p><p>The weight on his body lifts and HiMERU mourns the loss of heat and contact until he notices Rinne trying to get his shirt off and he lifts his back off the mattress. There’s the sound of his zipper being opened and the fabric of his jeans feel rough against the skin of his legs as they’re pulled off. Rinne runs his hands over his thighs, and something presses against his hardening cock. Another pleasured sound passes between his own lips. It turns into a whine as Rinne pulls his hand away, moving it to wrap around HiMERU’s wrist and lifting his hand up close to his face.</p><p>Rinne sticks his hot, wet tongue out and licks the length of HiMERU’s arm, from the crook of his elbow to his wrist, running against the long red scratches. There’s a sharp feeling as Rinne laps against the welts, and HiMERU‘s fingers twitch at the sensation. There’s a dampness on the front of his boxers - a bothersome thing - and HiMERU brings his free hand down to push them off himself. </p><p>“Someone’s excited,” Rinne teases, before he drops HiMERU’s arm to help him take off his underwear. Throwing the garment aside, Rinne lifts himself up and slides his remaining clothes off his long legs before climbing back on top of the smaller man. “All feels real nice, doesn’t it?” He says, leaving a wet kiss on HiMERU‘s navel. “I told you you’d like it.”</p><p>HiMERU moans as Rinne catches a nipple between his lips, thumb and forefinger teasing the other one. He’s never felt so sensitive in his life, and Rinne’s teeth grazing the bud makes him jolt. For once, he doesn’t complain about him leaving marks on his neck and chest, wanting nothing more than to feel him all over his body. He wants to feel more. He wants to <i>touch</i> more. HiMERU places a hand over Rinne’s heart, feeling it pounding against his palm. He slides his other down his torso, against the tense muscles of his stomach on his way to wrap his fingers around his cock, hot and heavy in his hand. He runs his thumb over the head, spreading the wetness before slowly stroking Rinne’s length. </p><p>There’s a lovely sound coming from Rinne, and HiMERU tightens the grip on his cock to hear it again. The redhead bites harshly into the space between his neck and shoulder before pulling away, and HiMERU wonders why he let go. He opens his mouth to complain, but Rinne starts first.</p><p>“You’re bein’ so fuckin’ loud. You were so damn quiet last time, y’know. I’m into it.”</p><p>Loud? HiMERU didn’t even notice he was reacting to Rinne’s touches so vocally. A hand wraps around his length and the shock of the coldness of the ring on his finger make another sound rip from his throat. How embarrassing... he really has been making a lot of noise, hasn’t he?</p><p>HiMERU hopes his neighbors won’t mind too much. He can still hear the sound of the rain against his window echoing in the room, but he mentally apologizes to the lady living next door anyway because Rinne’s hands on him just feel <i>so</i> good, he can’t help himself. He feels like there are sparks running up his spine whenever Rinne touches him, and his body is so so hot and he can feel Rinne breathing against his face and his thumb is pressing against the slit of his cock and it all just feels like heaven.</p><p>He whines in disappointment when Rinne takes his hand off him and pulls him to sit up on the bed. The redhead rises to his knees, and HiMERU is given the perfect view of Rinne’s erection in front of him before the other man takes his face between his hands to make him look up into his blue eyes.</p><p>Rinne says something, but he fails to pay it any mind as he places a hand around Rinne’s cock and wraps his lips around the head, sucking vigorously. He slips it deeper into his mouth, taking as much of its length as he can while pressing his tongue against the underside. It’s so hot and hard, he can feel Rinne’s cock pulsing a little against his tongue as he savors the taste of his skin. His other hand is on Rinne’s hip, tracing the sharp jut of his bone repeatedly. The groans and encouraging words the other man makes sounds like music to his ears, and HiMERU hollows his cheeks, sucking even harder and enjoying the feel of Rinne’s hardness in his mouth.</p><p>He’s interrupted by the redhead himself when Rinne removes his hand from his dick and places it on his other hip. He takes two fistfuls of HiMERU’s soft hair and thrusts the rest of his length past his lips. HiMERU’s fingers press into Rinne’s hips as he chokes, but he relaxes his jaw and let’s him fuck into his face, moaning to the feel of his cock sliding against his tongue.</p><p>Rinne keeps his pace slow but deep, and the dark red hair at the base tickles the tip of HiMERU’s nose. “Shit,” Rinne starts. “I love that pretty mouth of yours. I always wanna fuck into it when you start ramblin’ on.” He laughs a little and pushes his dick into HiMERU’s throat. HiMERU swallows around it and Rinne pulls him off by the hair, letting him catch his breath. He licks his lips, savoring the taste of the redhead’s pre-cum, and swallows the spit collecting in his mouth.</p><p>There’s a hand pushing down on his chest and HiMERU lies back onto the soft sheets. He can feel the mattress dip as Rinne moves about, hearing him shuffle around the bedside drawer then shutting it loudly. He cringes at the sound. He can feel Rinne’s warmth as he returns and settles between his legs, the click of a bottle cap opening catching his attention. He keeps his eyes on Rinne as squeezes lube onto his fingers, pressing them against his hole without warming it up. He jolts and his thighs spasm at the sensation, and his lips part with a breath as Rinne slips one in.</p><p>HiMERU loses himself in the feeling of having those long fingers stretching him open, one of the rings Rinne is wearing pushing against his rim. He pays no mind to the sounds coming out of his own mouth, head foggy and overwhelmed by the hot pleasure he’s feeling as Rinne presses against his walls, occasionally brushing against that spot inside him. His own cock is dripping and he can feel his pre-cum cooling on his stomach. Rinne has a hand gripping his thigh roughly, pushing it up to press against his chest.</p><p>He grips the sheets tighter between his fingers as the head of Rinne’s cock pushes into him, moaning at the stretch he feels when he slowly slides in. He’s hot and wet and HiMERU feels <i>so</i> full, Rinne’s hips pressing against the back of his thighs as he bottoms out. </p><p>“Fuck,” Rinne groans, stilling. “You’re so hot in here, Meru.”</p><p>HiMERU moans as he starts moving, pulling out and sliding in deep at a slow pace. His thrusts start increasing in speed and he can hear the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in his ears, drowning out the sound of the pouring rain. There’s a sharp pain on his calf and HiMERU eyes snap to focus to see Rinne biting in, sharp canines leaving deep indents on his flesh as he releases it. The pain makes heat pool in the pit of his stomach, and he whines when Rinne laps on the spot, feeling the texture of his tongue against the reddening spot.</p><p>Rinne hooks his leg over his shoulder, gripping his other thigh harder and lowering his body to lean over HiMERU. He can feel the heat coming off the redhead’s skin like steam and his breath feels so wet against him. He bites into HiMERU’s collarbone, then moves to his chest to leave more marks with his teeth. </p><p>Rinne’s thrusts in harder and HiMERU thinks he can almost feel him in his guts, pushing into him so deep he can feel everything. He’s gripping Rinne’s hair so hard he must be pulling the strands off, but he’s too overcome with pleasure to pay any mind. HiMERU throws his head back, moans and whines slipping out his throat as Rinne fucks into him so hard hard his head is almost hanging off the edge of the mattress. Blood rushes up and he closes his eyes, mind empty of everything but the feeling of Rinne’s cock in him, mouth sucking and biting every spot of clear skin he can find.</p><p>Rinne chuckles, catching his attention. “There you go.” He’s breathing heavily, and his sweat is dripping from his chin down to HiMERU’s chest. “Let it aaall go, Merumeru.”</p><p>There’s a hand wrapping around HiMERU’s neck and it squeezes, fingers pressing into the sides. He gasps for air to no avail, and a strangled moan tries to rip out of his throat. He can’t breathe, and he can feel nothing else but Rinne’s cock pushing against his prostate and the hand now stroking his own length. His lips are parted and a pleasured whine tries to escape him, hands trying to find purchase on the sweat soaked sheets underneath him. He’s overcome with all these sensations and the sound of his blood pounding in his ears, waves of pleasure crashing over him every time Rinne pushes in perfectly, the fist wrapped against his dick moving rhythmically with his thrusts. </p><p>HiMERU’s starting to feel light headed, and the hand around his throat loosens up to let him gasp for air, chest heaving as he tries to get enough while moaning in pleasure again and again. He’s barely caught his breath when Rinne chokes him again, fingers pressing into the same spot as before, surely leaving bruises on his long pale neck. </p><p>He tries to gasp for air when Rinne places his his lips on his, tongue running across the back of his teeth and rubbing against the inside of his cheek. He feels him groan into his mouth, and Rinne pulls away, removing his fingers from HiMERU‘s throat.</p><p>“Shit - <i>ah</i> - I’m real close”</p><p>HiMERU thinks he is too. He’s been so overwhelmed with pleasure for so long now, every touch on his skin feeling like fire, but he can’t seem to go over the edge and he just whines as Rinne adjusts his grip on his cock, stroking faster as he grinds into HiMERU’s ass.</p><p>Rinne loses his rhythm as he spills into him, thrusts shallow and irregular. His eyes are closed and moans leave his mouth, hand on HiMERU’s length slowing down. A desperate whine leaves HiMERU as he feels hot come fill him up and he pushes his hips down, trying to get Rinne’s dick deeper into him.</p><p>He pulls out and HiMERU can feel his come dripping out of his hole, wet and hot as it slides down onto the sheets. He feels Rinne’s rough fingers digging into his hips as he pulls him back to the middle of the bed, and the mattress dips as Rinne adjusts himself between HiMERU’s legs.</p><p>“Ehh, still goin’ strong, huh? Don’t worry, I gotcha.”</p><p>Rinne pushes his thighs up and places his rough hands on HiMERU’s ass, thumbs spreading his hole open before he feels his tongue slide into his hole, fucking into him and pushing the leaking come back in. He slides in two long fingers next to it, and HiMERU’s grabs Rinne’s hair as he repeatedly pushes against his prostate, head lolling from side to side as loud moans spill from his lips.</p><p>He can feel his whole body shaking at the feeling, and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath through the sounds escaping him. He - <i>oh</i>, Rinne wraps his free hand around his cock, and strokes it in time with the movements of his tongue and fingers. The muscles on his abdomen tense and HiMERU arches his back, fingers pulling on thick red hair as he feels himself finally going over the edge, feeling nothing but intense pleasure washing over him.</p><p>Rinne’s fingers continue to push into him and he strokes him as he spills on his stomach, a grin on his lips as he sits up to watch HiMERU’s face. He moves the hand on HiMERU’s cock to his knee, rubbing his thumb against the skin in small circles and the fingers inside him continue to move around, Rinne’s own cum dripping out of him as he slides them out then pushes in again.</p><p>HiMERU squirms and whines a little at the feeling, trying to get away from Rinne’s fingers. His face feels like it’s burning and his blood is pounding in his ears as he catches his breath. Rinne continues his ministrations until he deems him all cleaned up, giving his hole one last lick, and he takes HiMERU by the shoulders to try and right him on the bed. He can feel his head sink into the soft pillow and warm fabric wrapping around him as Rinne tucks him in and he sighs in content as the redhead brushes his hair back, trying to fix the soft strands from the tangled mess it had become over the night. </p><p>He closes his eyes, feeling relaxed and boneless as Rinne runs his hand through his hair, enjoying the slightly ticklish feeling as he buries himself deeper into the soft pillow. HiMERU blinks his eyes open when he hears the other man laugh a little to himself, and he looks up to hazily gaze into Rinne’s eyes.</p><p>“All fucked out now, huh?” Rinne grins at him as he leans back on the headboard. “Told ya it would feel real good.”</p><p>HiMERU makes a sound in response and closes his eyes, letting sleep take over him as Rinne hums a tune while stroking his hair. The rain echoes in the silence of the room, providing a nice ambient background for his voice. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes to the sunlight seeping through his blinds, and HiMERU rubs his eyes as he sits on the bed. He’s sore all over and his bed is cold. Didn’t Amagi spend the night?</p><p>Getting to his feet, HiMERU puts his shirt and underwear on and he clicks his tongue at the bruises he notices on his chest and thighs. He’s wonders what the rest of his body looks like with dread and decides he’d rather not see what state he’s in by looking into the bathroom mirror.</p><p>He walks out of the bedroom to the smell of cigarettes in his living room and spots Rinne sitting in the balcony. The smoke comes in through the open glass door and HiMERU shakes his head in annoyance as he walks outside to join him, shutting the door roughly behind him.</p><p>“Mornin’!” Rinne greets him with a grin as he takes the seat across him, flicking the ashes of his cigarette into an empty beer can in the middle of the small table.</p><p>HiMERU looks his way and nods. “Good morning to you, too, Amagi.”</p><p>Rinne brings the stick to his lips and inhales deeply, smiling at him from ear to ear after he exhales. HiMERU has always wondered how he has so much energy early in the morning considering what a night owl he is.</p><p>“That looks good on you,” he says, and HiMERU gives him a questioning look before he points to HiMERU’s neck. He brings a hand up to cover the spot and he feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He’s really not looking forward to seeing how many marks and bruises Amagi left on his skin.</p><p>Annoyed, HiMERU grabs the pack of cigarettes on the table and takes a stick, pressing it between his lips as he reaches for the lighter. Rinne beats him to it though, and he brings it up to the end of the stick, cupping a hand around it as he sparks a flame. </p><p>He puffs out the smoke then takes a deep drag, crossing his legs and resting his arm on the table.</p><p>There’s a snicker from Amagi’s end and HiMERU raises a brow at him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be smoking, you’re still “underage”” Rinne gestures quotation marks with his fingers with a loud laugh, and HiMERU cringes at the grating sound. He takes another drag and flicks his thumb on the end of the cigarette, letitng the ashes fly in Rinne’s direction.</p><p>That just gets him another laugh as Rinne stubs out his stick on the top of the can and drops it in before he lights another one up.</p><p>“That was the best fuck of your life, wasn’t it? I know it was.” He keeps teasing him, and HiMERU shakes his head. Rinne continues,  “You can’t deny it. You were <i>so</i> loud!”</p><p>“— HiMERU thinks Amagi should shut the hell up.”</p><p>Rinne laughs again, and he hopes the sound doesn’t reach his neighbors lest they pop out and wonder why there’s a wild animal in HiMERU’s apartment. They smoke in silence for a little, much to his relief, until Rinne pulls his phone out and speaks.</p><p>“Niki and Kohaku-chan are asking if we wanna meet up for lunch. You still up for it?”</p><p>He takes a last drag before dropping the stick in the beer can, smoke floating out from the small hole until it burns itself out.</p><p>“ — Sure.”</p><p>HiMERU stands and exits the balcony, leaving the door open for Rinne as he walks back into his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up being WAY longer than I intended and the intro went on foreverrr, haha. Copy-pasting “HiMERU” all over again was so tiring and I ran out of adjectives to use throughout the whole smut scene.</p><p>Well, you managed to make it to the end so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Happy birthday to HiMERU. Happiele drop Kaname’s real birthday, please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>